Pokemon Lunar Moon
by PokeManiac7
Summary: The new Pokemon Trainer Platinum starts his journey through Alola, after beating the Unova League (And skipping the Kalos League). He attempts the island challenge with is Pokemon Rockruff, and best friend Lillie, to become the champion of Alola.
1. The start of a new journey

**A/N: I do not own any Pokemon, locations, or anything else originally from the Pokemon Sun/Moon games. I'm doing this based on moon because moon is what i prefer. I might rework it into Pokemon Sun. And one more thing, I know this story is a little short. Okay, on to Pokemon Lunar Moon!**

Hi, my name is Platinum! I came to Alola after beating the Unova league, and i didn't go to Kalos because... french... i don't like it. I attend the Pokemon school, i have a Rockruff, and i live with prof. Kukui. That's all you need to know! Actually, there is ONE more thing... a girl named Lillie. She's Kukuis assistant, i would like to go in to where she came from and stuff, but i have NO CLUE! She doesn't like to talk about it, well, that's her excuse. From what i can gather from her very vague information, her mom did a thing and she ran away... that's all i know. She did mention she has a brother too, but that's not important. I started the island challenge very recently, but i haven't even seen any trial site.

I'm on a walk with Lillie, heading to Verdent Cavern. "Hey, why don't you go to the Pokemon Center and stock up on potions!" Lillie suggested. I also decided to get some X Attacks and X Defends, too. Lillie stayed behind and got a Tapu Cocoa, she said she'd meet me at Llimas trial site. It was kind of a long walk, i was glad i had brought a water bottle. Me and Rockruff did some training along the way; battling trainers, and wild Pokemon. There was another Pokemon Center close to Verdent Cavern, so i healed Rockruff before going into the cave. Lillie got to the trial site right before i started.

But the trial site was closed due to some criminals or something. Lillie said to pass the time we could go somewhere, it's apparently one of the best spots for looking into the ocean. I never knew Route 3 was so popular, the one down side is the slim chance that a small child could be carried away by a Mandibuzz... which is the main reason children under 48" must be under adult supervision. Lillie said some stuff, but i was distracted by the view. Eventually, some guys walked by us. They had bags with Pokemon wriggling inside of them. Some guy with pink hair was chasing after them, trying to get the Pokemon back. "Rockruff, scratch open that bag!" i shouted. Rockruff acted quickly, cutting open the bag to see 4 or 5 Rattata inside of it, but they didn't look like the ones in Unova.

The Rattata cut open the second bag, revealing more of them. "Aww man!" one of the thugs said "I thought we would get to keep some of these Rattata!" He sounded like your generic raper that only raps about making money. "They were from the trial site, so they would've been stronger!" the other one added. I don't know where he got his information from, but he's wrong about that. They used there Pokemon to defend them selfs. Lillie was standing behind, scared of being attacked. The thugs ran away after all there Pokemon fainted. The Rattata followed that pink haired guy to Verdent Cavern. "That was Llima." Lillie told me.

"Isn't he the trial captain?" I asked. "Yes, he is." Lillie answered "I think those guys where why the trial site was closed." I was finally ready to start my first trial, Rockruff was ready, since all he did was cut open a bag and didn't get attacked.

-The End-

 **A/N: Okay, i saw that last line, and i had to make this joke: Rockruff cut open the bag... maybe THAT'S why Nebby won't stay in it! But seriously, i'll say it again, i know this story was a little on the short side, but i think it's the longest one i've made! Speaking of my old storys, don't read them, they suck. I'm working on a chapter 2 right now!**


	2. Trial Trouble

**A/N: I may or may not finish this same day as chapter 1 (I did). Also, i've been misspelling Ilimas name for a long time! Also, i never said this, but Rockruff doesn't have a pokeball, i think i'll go into the backstory later, but not now. I don't have much else so...**

I moved ahead to Verdent Cavern, Lillie was following me. As i approached the cave, i felt nervous. The closer i got, the more nervous i was. This is sounding too serious, let's fix that with this face .u. isn't that just the happiest face! Once i got in, i was met with Ilima. "Welcome" Ilima said "ready to start the trial?" Rockruff was getting really excited, when i answered "yes", he got even more excited. "Hey, Platinum!" Lillie said "I have a gift for Rockruff!" She gave him a bow. "Why would you give him a bow?" I asked. "Rockruff's a girl." She said "Look for yourself." I paused for a bit "I'd rather not..." I responded.

"The goal is to defeat all the Rattata in the cave!" Ilima explained "Then you battle the totem Pokemon." He said some other stuff, then i was ready. He also let Lillie come with me to watch. I noticed a little hole in the wall, and i peeked inside. "There's nothing here!" i said. I walked away and something came out of the hole and attacked Lillie. "AHHHH!" She screamed. "Gah! Rockruff, use Rock Throw!" I shouted. Rockruff attacked the Rattata quickly, then Rattata attacked back. It bit Rockruff, then scratched her. Rockruff countered with a Bite, defeating Rattata.

We kept walking through, Lillie had a few scratches on her, and Rockruff was still pumped up. I was distracted (thinking about memes), and another Rattata attacked Rockruff. "Rockruff, use bite!" I shouted. She acted quickly, jumping at the Rattata. The Rattata bite Rockruff before she could back away. Rockruff independently decided to bite it again. I was going to tell her to use Rock Throw so she didn't risk getting bit again. The Rattata bit Rockruff before she reached it, just like i thought would happen. Lillie was engaged by what was happening, and, honestly, i was too.

"Rockruff, use Rock Throw!" I shouted. Rockruff tried to attack, she was taking a little longer than normal. The Rattata almost scratched her, but she attacked it in time. I used some potions to heal her, then we continued. Lillie held Rockruff for a bit while we looked around for the final Rattata. Lillie was very cautious about being attacked by another Rattata, especially since she was holding a Pokemon, thinking Rockruff would be targeted by the Rattata. The final Rattata appeared after awhile. Rockruff leaped out Lillies arms and jumped in front of me. "Use Bite!" I shouted. Rockruff (and i know you're tired of hearing this) acted fast, biting the Rattata. The Rattata ran away, but i needed to **defeat** every Rattata, so me and Rockruff had to chase it down.

Lillie decided to sit down as she was tired of running. First we looked in some of those holes, and nothing was there. Then we looked around the main area, and nothing. Then i talked to Ilima. "Hey, Ilima." I said "I _found_ every Rattata, but the last one ran away... so, can i continue?" He looked at me and laughed for a bit. "Haha!" He said "... wait you're serious?" I took that as a no. Then some of those thugs from before came in. "Team Skull!" Ilima exclaimed "I thought you would give up after your first attempt!" That taught me something, those guys are called Team Skull! "Yo, we realized it would be better to take the totem Pokemon!" one of them said. "That's what we're here for!" the other added.

"Well," I said "i challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" They were shocked at first. "Yo, you actually want to challenge Team Skull?" one said "You must have a thick skull!" He sent out a Pokemon that looked like a lizard, it kinda looked like it had a mask on it. The other guy sent out a Garbodor, i was use to seeing THOSE since i was in Unova for a year. "Rockruff, use Sand Attack, then Rock Throw!" I shouted. She blinded them with tiny dust she made from the ground, then attacked them with a Rock Throw. They still had some dust in there eyes, Rockruff attacked Garbodor with a bite, defeating it. The lizard thing coated the arena with a poisonous gas. "Rockruff, bite it, QUICK!" I shouted. Rockruff bit it with great power, defeating it.

"Aww man!" They said in sync. Then they ran. "Thank you!" Ilima said "Here, let me heal your Pokemon for you!" I sat down to take a break before heading to the totem Pokemon, but then i heard Lillie scream "AHHHH!" Me and Rockruff ran up, apparently the last Rattata attacked her. It didn't take long to wipe it out. "Come on Lillie!" i said "It's time for me to battle the totem Pokemon!" We headed to the area where the Z-Crystal was. "Wait, is there even a totem?" Lillie asked. "Guess not!" i responded. I went to grab it, then the totem Pokemon jumped at me. Lillie stepped back, being scared of the sudden appearance of the Pokemon. "Alright Rockruff, Lets do this!" I said.

The totem was intimidating, and Rockruff got scared. It wasn't its ability, though, because i've researched Raticate before, and it can't have Intimidate. I wasn't worried about Thick Fat, because Rockruff didn't have fire or ice type moves. I wasn't worried about Gluttony, but it might have Hustle, witch can be pretty bad. But abilitys aside, this battle could be tough. "Use Rock Throw!" i shouted. It didn't do much to totem Raticate, but i did fall over. It shouted, hurting my hears, and a Rattata appeared. "Rockruff, use sand attack, then bite Raticate!" i shouted.

The bite didn't do much to Raticate, and i should stop using bite on Dark Types. Raticate used Hyper Fang, but Rockruff dodged it. Rattata scratched him, and Lillie looked like she was ready to run away any second now. Rockruff used Rock throw on both of them, since they were still blinded from the sand attack. Raticate bit Rockruff, and she got bit HARD. She attacked back with a Rock Throw... 4 of them! Raticate was down, but he called more allies, 14 RATTATAS! Rockruff took out 5 of em' with 2 Rock Throws, but almost got taken down. Thinking fast, i healed him with a potion, though the X Attack wouldn't be useful since Rock Throw is a special attack. She wiped out the rest with a couple of Rock Throws.

I took the Normalium-Z of the pedestal, and celebrated my victory.

-The End-

 **A/N: I was proud of this, it's my longest, and one of my favorites** **so far. I was kinda proud of how nerdy i was being during the Raticate battle talking about abilitys and stuff. And i was kinda proud of that joke with bite against dark types. I'm working on chapter 3.**


	3. Remembering Unova

**A/N: In the first chapter, one of the reviews was by Fire4Heaven warning me about someone named St Elmo's Fire. He's someone that makes something as small as misspelling a word seem like a problem bigger than it actually is, and based on a review i saw by him, yeah, i agree. Also, Fire4Heaven, if you're reading this, thanks for welcoming me to the Pokemon fandom!**

"Congratulations!" Lillie said. "Yeah," Ilima responded "you beat your first trial on Melemele island, in fact, the ONLY one!" I didn't know there was only one trial, but, i know there is the grand trial that i have to beat. From what i've heard, Kahuna Hala is a tough opponent, but he (being the first one the trainer has to battle) stands no chance against the ones on later islands. "Hala specializes in fighting types." Ilima said "He'll be hard to beat, why don't you get X Defends, it will help against fighting types." Me, Lillie, and Rockruff left the cave, i was still hyped about getting a Z-Crystal. I went to the Pokemon Center and got some Great Balls, i wanted to catch a Growlithe, witch could be found nearby.

I went to the tall grass, and walked around. Lillie stayed away cause she didn't want to be attacked (which is kind of illogical, nothing's gonna randomly attack her). Eventually, i found one! I threw a Great Ball at it, hoping it would stay. It broke out, and i realized i would have to weaken it. "Rockruff, use bite!" I shouted, i avoided using Rock Throw, because Growlithe is a fire type, and Rock Throw could kill it... I MEAN FAINT, FAINT IT! Rockruff bit Growlith, then i threw another Great Ball. Dirty mind test: *Bump*... *Bump*... *Bump*... that wasn't funny. I caught the Growlithe, witch i had wanted to catch since i started my journey in Unova. I know i talk about my journey in Unova a lot, but it was the best time i've ever had, traveling with Cheren and Bianca, collecting all the badges, beating the league. I still remember getting my Tepig from Professor Juniper, i loved it so much! I had my first battle right then and there, against Bianca.

Oh, i got alittle side-tracked, didn't i? I welcomed Growlithe to the team the same way i welcomed Tepig, by making him some treats, and got him a new toy. Tepig loved the treats i made, but i didn't know if Growlith would. Tepig liked it so much that i made the same treats every day. The special ingredient was sugar, and Leppa Berries. Bianca helped me make the recipe and find the berries. Growlith loved the treats, too. Lillie knitted the toy her self, just like Bianca. After getting used to Tepig, i headed out on my adventure. My first stop was Accumula town, i quickly walked through and headed to Striation city, where i beat my first gym.

Whoops, got side-tracked... again. While training Growlithe, it started to feel like training Tepig, since they were both fire types. I was use to training fire types since i used one for a whole year beating an entire league. It was nice using familiar move's, like Ember. His Intimidate helped out in battle, like Tepigs Blaze. Tepig helped me with way more than just helping me win the league. He helped me realize my fate as a Pokemon master, and learn how to raise a Pokemon.

Okay, i need to stop getting side-tracked! "Hey, Platinum." Lillie said "Are you talking to yourself?" I was so side-tracked, thinking about Unova, that i didn't even realize i was talking out loud. "Oh, uh, no, i wasn't talking. You're just hearing things!" I said. She did that thing parents do to get there kids to talk, she looked at me with a 'really' face. "I was just... thinking about Unova." I said. "Oh, i see." Lillie said "So you miss your friends?" I didn't want her to make fun of me, so i answered, saying "NO!"

"Everyone misses things occasionally," She said "I miss my family back at the Athe... oh, i-i've said too much." I was curious about what she was saying, but i knew she wasn't gonna talk. "Why don't you ever talk about your past?" I asked. She didn't answer, and i was kind of concerned that something was wrong with her, since she never talks about it. She was very stubborn when it came to her past, kind of like... NO! NOT GETTING SIDE TRACKED AGAIN! I left to train Rockruff and Growlithe for a bit longer before i went to bed.

-The End-

 **A/N: Going back to the topic of St Elmo's Fire, Fire4Heaven said he was better of blocked, as long as his friends who do the same thing, Farla,** **Talarc, and the reeds of Enki. I do agree with that. He's not helpful, he's not nice, and he** **probably didn't even read your story. You shouldn't be discourage by him, and the things he corrects don't matter at all. I know, because i've seen reviews by him. I know i said most of this before, but it needs to be** **addressed. Chapter 4 coming soon.**


	4. Lillies New Adventure

**A/N: Last thing about St Elmo's Fire; in his profile, he lists people saying he's a jerk and stuff (including Fire4Heaven) are liers... he's just trying to defend himself, i've seen multiple reviews by him. Anyways, i made the first 3 chapters of this story in 1 freaking day. I looked back on my old storys, and they're worse than i remember. If my skill was on a graph, it went up alittle bit, then went down so far that it went of the graph.**

Hi, my name is Lillie. You already know me from Platinum. He likes to post his life on a blog, he's always thinking about what it will look like during the day, sometimes, he starts talking out loud what he's thinking, and he doesn't even know. He just left to go on his grand trial, and it's my grand trial to finally become a Pokemon trainer! I took some of Platinums Great Balls (don't make that sexual) and went of. I went out to catch a Pokemon. I didn't think i would have luck just throwing a Great Ball at a Pokemon, but i couldn't battle them, either. So i decided to make them like me with treats.

I baked some frosted cookies, and even tasted one of them to make sure they were good. I went out and fed a Pikipek 2 cookies, then held out the Great Ball. I didn't throw it at it, i wanted it to decide if it wants to be with me. The Pikipek went in the Great Ball, and i finally had my own Pokemon! I played around with Pikipek, and trained it too! Before, back when i was at the Aether Paradise, i had a Cleffa. It eventually evolved into a Clefairy. But then, my mom took it one step farther, and, without my consent, evolved Clefairy into a Clefable. I was upset, i wanted to keep it as a Clefairy because it was cute.

But enough about Cleffa, Pikipek was great! Even in the half hour i hung out with it in, it was fun. When Platinum came back, i told him about what happened, excluding the part were i stole his Great Ball to do it. I learned alot about Pikipek. It gets into lots of trouble, it likes spicy food, it dislikes bitter food, it isn't very good attacking physically, but defends well against special attacks. It knows Peck, Growl, and Echoed Voice.

When i finished telling Platinum what i did, he started talking about what happened during the battle with Hala. He helped me train Pikipek more, Pikipek battled against Rockruff. Platinum was going easy on me, since Pikipek was only level 8. While training, he learned Rock Smash! It was an exciting day with me finally getting my own Pokemon, and Platinum having his battle with Hala!

-The End-

 **A/N: I know this is really short, but what else could i add? I could talk about the battle with Platinum and Lillie, but this was INTENDED to be a short, but important chapter. I don't really have long storys, the longest one i made so far is Chapter 2, with over 1,200 words, witch, for me, was impressive.**


	5. The Grand Trial

**A/N: I shouldn't be writing this at 3:00 AM... eh, who frick'n cares? I WAS ON AT 3AM AND ALMOST DIED! AND I DON'T KNOW ANY NOT DEAD MEMES!**

I walked up to Iki town, heart pounding, hands sweating, legs weakening. Too serious, WE NEED A FACE! C= look at that sideways face! I got to Iki town, and was met with Hala himself. "Well, glad to see you could make it!" Hala said. I was nervous confronting the Kahuna himself. It was dangerous using Rockruff in a battle against fighting types. "H-Hi, kahuna H-Hala..." I said nervously. "Ha, don't be scared!" He said "This battle will be fun! Just don't take it too lightly!" We walked on the battle arena, "Alright Rockruff, go!" i shouted. "Alright Mankey," He said "your time to shine!" Rockruff used bite, but Mankey grabbed her, and kicked her to the other side of the arena. "Ruff!" She barked.

I went the safe route and told her to use Rock Throw. Mankey karate chopped 2 out of 5 rocks, but the others hit him dead on. While Mankey was distracted, Rockruff bit him. Mankey was worn out but was barely still standing. Rockruff finished it off with a Rock Throw. "Go, Makuhita!" Hala said, throwing out a pokeball. Rockruff used Rock Throw, but Makuhita used Arm Thrust to reduce all of em' to rubble. "This must be his strongest!' I thought. Rockruff charged at him. Makuhita punched forward, but Rockruff ran around, and bit Makuhita from behind.

Makuhita blinded Rockruff with sand attack, then used Arm Thrust (IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE!) and Rockruff fainted. I ran on the field and picked her up, as she doesn't have a pokeball. I sent in Growlithe to take him out. "Growlithe, use Ember!" I shouted. The flames took Makuhita out. "YAY, I WIN!" I said. But Hala had one more, to my surprise. Makuhita was already enough of a challenge, but he had a Crabrawler. It went normal, but on Growlithes second attack, Hala used a Z-MOVE! All-Out Pummeling absolutely destroyed Growlithe, and i lost the battle. "CRAP!" I shouted i frustration. I ran to Hau'oli city to heal my team, Lillie told me about how she caught a Pikipek, and for some reason, i was missing a Great Ball.

Lillie reminded me that i have my OWN Z-Crystal. I rebattled Hala the next day, i trained Rockruff and Growlithe some more before battling. Mankey went down pretty fast, being taken out by a couple bites from Growlithe. Makuhita was easier, but still difficult. "Makuhita, use Arm Thrust!" Hala shouted. Growlithe dodged, and bit Makuhita. It wasn't smart to be close to a fighting type Pokemon. Growlithe got punched half-way across the arena. But was still standing. He could barely breath out an Ember to hit Makuhita.

Crabrawler finished of Growlithe, and he died... I MEAN FAINTED! Rockruff came out next. "This'll be easy!" Hala said "I won't even need a Z-Move!" He didn't know i had come prepared, i started doing the pose, an aura surrounded Rockruff. I felt like i could beat anything. "Rockruff," I shouted "Use Break Neck Blitz!" She defeated Crabrawler on the second try. I beat the Kahuna, i got the Fightinium-Z, and i felt great!

-The End-

 **A/N: I consider this chapter 'Chapter 4 1/2', that's actually what i named the document; Pokemon Lunar Chapter 4 1/2. This was alittle short, but it was supposed to be only the battle, so you can't expect something too long. And i am actually writing this at 3:00 AM, and writing this is what made me tired, wasn't tired before, only after finishing it.**


	6. Water Fail

**A/N: I'm making this after a night without any sleep, so if i spell things wrong, blame those stupid Cicadas. I decided, "maybe I should start putting more effort into these rather than pulling them right out of my Ash Ketchum." It took me awhile to make this one, about 3 or 4 days.**

I was exci ted after my grand trial on Melemele, I could finally head of to Akala! While we were on the boat, Lillie seemed alittle nervous. "What's up, Lillie?" I asked. "Oh, uh.." She responded "I, uh, it's just, uh, nothing." I was confused by what she said, mostly because i didn't understand her. But eventually, we got to Akala. "So... now what?" I asked Kukui. He didn't respond, but i was use to not getting a response. "Um, the next sight is on Brooklet Hill." Lillie said. Now i know where i need to be... but i need to know how to get there.

Lillie handed me a map. "You can follow that to get to Brooklet Hill." She said "I'm heading back to Melemele to complete my first trial." I headed to Brooklet Hill, where Lanas trial was. I trained Rockruff and Growlithe for a bit, then went on ahead. But then it hit me. Both my Pokemon are weak to water, the type the trial was specialized in. Then, I remembered. CHARJABUG. Well, Grubbin... but still, even though Grubbin isn't electric type until it evolves, it can learn spark. And i have wanted one since I read about it at Melemele.

Battling through all the trainers and wild Pokemon, I caught a Grubbin and trained it. I got attached to that Grubbin quickly. We went to Brooklet Hill and met Lana. "Hi," Lana said "welcome to my trial!" She talked about fishing or something, but I wasn't listening. I started the trial. I went towards some splashing, and it was a... Wishiwashi... one of the worst Pokemon ever. Grubbin wiped him out quickly, and then the same thing happened again.

Then the totem appeared! A... Wishi... freaking... washi. I was confused at first, "Is this really the totem pokemon?" I asked myself. Then, they SCHOOLED TOGETHER! It was kinda unfair since it was, like, a thousand vs. one. "Grubbin, use spark!" I shouted. Grubbin didn't do much to the thousand different Wishiwashi. Wishiwashi countered with an Aqua Jet, Grubbin charged at it, surrounding it self with an electric field. Once they came into contact, the electricity over powered the water, causing the Wishiwashi to be shocked.

"Wow," Lana said "I've never seen that happen before!" and yeah, it was a smart idea from me... actually Grubbin did it on his own. "Grubbin, use Spark!" I shouted "Use the electricity to make a thunderbolt!" Grubbin did just that, using electricity from Spark to make a thunderbolt. The battle was going well, until he called an Alomomola. The Alomomola kept healing those Wishiwashi. "Grubbin, use Spark!" I shouted "Attack Alomomola!" Grubbin charged at the Alomomola, taken it out quickly. Then it leveled up, and i guess it made it to level 20, because it evolved!

Now, Grubbin is a Charjabug, and it knows Charge. But those STUPID WISHIWASHI defeated him. Now i only have a fire type, and a rock type... this is gonna suck. I sent in Rockruff. "Okay, Rockruff," I said "just do what i say and, don't.. get.. hit." She used Rock Throw, so she didn't get close, but it didn't do much. She used sand attack to blind the Wishiwashi so it could attack close, but it didn't work, since there were thousands, and he only covered the front of the... artificial fish? ArtiFISHal? Rockruff got hit with an Aqua Jet, and she died... I MEAN SHE FAINTED!

I knew I had no chance of winning with Growlithe, but i tried anyway... he got defeated almost instantly. BACK TO THE DRAWING BOARD! I remember reading about an island called Poke-Pelago, where Pokemon could play with with other peoples Pokemon. When I got there, they gave me a couple Poke-Beans before i dropped of my Pokemon. I checked into a hotel to sleep while my Pokemon played with others.

I left them there for a couple days, by the time they were ready to challenge the totem, Lillie was back from Melemele, ready to challenge Lanas trial. "Hey, Platinum." She said "Wanna have a battle!" I was wanting to see my Pokemon battle after a couple days without seeing them. She sent out a Yungoos first, and i sent in Charjabug. "Yungoos, use Tackle!" Lillie shouted. Charjabug moved ever so slightly to the right avoiding the attack. Charjabug charged at it with Spark, Yungoos bit Charjabug when it was close, Charjabug bit it back with Bug Bite.

That happened a couple more times, and Yungoos fainted... I MEA-... hey I got it right! Next she sent sent in a Magnemite, and I switched to Growlithe. "Magnemite, use Thunder Shock!" she shouted. Magnemite shocked Growlithe, it wasn't too powerful, and Growlithe attacked back with an Ember. Magnemite used Thunder Wave, paralyzing Growlithe. "Growlithe, use Flame Wheel!" I shouted. Growlithe couldn't move, and got hit by Magnemite. Growlithe charged at it with Fire Spin, defeating it. Then, Lillie sent in Trumbeak.

I switched to Rockruff, because 1) rock type is strong against flying, and 2) I wanna show everyone some love. "Rockruff, use Rock Throw!" I shouted. Rockruff acted fast, but Trumbeak was faster, avoiding it by an inch. Trumbeak used Pluck. Rockruff bit it when it was close, and climbed on top of Trumbeak. She bit Trumbeaks back. "Trumbeak, shake her off!" Lillie shouted. Trumbeak shook around, and Rockruff got one more bite before she fell off. "Use Rock Throw!" I shouted. Trumbeak got hit, and fain- WAIT... yeah, fainted.

I was tired after that battle, so I got some rest before heading off. But Lillie went ahead immediately. I went on ahead after an hour of resting, and my Pokemon were excited. Once I got to the trial site, Lana welcomed me, as if I never attempted the trial. I took care of the first 2 Wishiwashi, but then I had to battle the totem. That Wishiwashi destroyed my team the last time, but this time was gonna be different. I sent in Charjabug first. "Charjabug, use Charge!" I shouted. Charjabug charged up electricity. Wishiwashi charged at him with Aqua Jet.

Charjabug took some damage, but when the Wishiwashi came into contact with him, the Wishiwashi got shocked by the electricity. Charjabug charged up more electricity. He ran from everything the Wishiwashi did, from Brine, to Faint Attack, those Wishiwashi couldn't hit him. Then, once Charjabug got enough electricity, he released all of it on the Wishiwashi. The Wishiwashi charged at Charjabug with great force, enough to defeat him. I still didn't know if it was close to being defeated, so i was nervous about how the battle would go.

"Growlithe, go!" I shouted. Rockruff was watching nervously, maybe cause he knew he was next if Growlithe couldn't defeat those Wishiwashi. Growlithe used bite. He bit the Wishiwashi with all the power he could. Wishiwashi attacked back with an Aqua Jet, almost defeating Growlithe, but i had one more trick up my sleeve. "Growlithe, use Reversal!" I shouted. Growlithe was weak and about to faint, so that Reversal was going to be the most powerful Reversal you'll ever see. That Reversal caused Wishiwashi to... stop schooling. It didn't faint, but when it took just one bite to defeat it, it might as well have.

As Lana handed me the Waterium-Z, i saw a hole open in the sky, and some bug thing came out. I ignored, thinking it was nothing. Maybe i'll about what the crap that was later, but for now...

-The End-

 **A/N: I referred to the totem as multiple, since this is Platinum talking about it, and he refers to the one school of Wishiwashi, as a bunch of different Wishiwashi. So far, this is the longest story i've ever made (1,416 words). It took me a couple days to make this one story, but it took me 1 day to make the first 5 chapters. Working on chapter 7 right now. I'm planing on having it finished and published on 7/21/2018.**


	7. Chapter 7 Delayed

I decided to delay chapter 7 "UB Busted" to get some work done on a new project, "Pokemon Sun Adventure". I'm also going to start doing what i do with Pokemon Sun Adventure. I'll wright it on paper so i can do the creative work on what i prefer, then i turn it into a story on the computer. I think I take this a bit too seriously because i'm just a random person that likes writing story's. I'm planning on working on the 7th chapter after i get 2 or 3 chapters done on Pokemon Sun Adventure. Also, i gave myself WAY too little time.

Sorry for the delay if you were, for some odd reason, engaged by this crap.


End file.
